<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rip Catra lol (this is a very misleading title) by OriZani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286470">Rip Catra lol (this is a very misleading title)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriZani/pseuds/OriZani'>OriZani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Adora, Child Catra, Child Death, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Shadow Weaver is very evil, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Temporary Death, first person POV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriZani/pseuds/OriZani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We all saw that tweet from Noelle that said when Catra lost her all her 9 lives, but what if we yeet one of those away and say Catra lost a life when she was a child.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Not really Adora/Catra since they're kids in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rip Catra lol (this is a very misleading title)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Catra and Adora are around 8-9</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra P.O.V</p><p>"Come on, Adora!" I sprint on all fours.</p><p>"Slow down! I can't run like you!"</p><p>I look back at her,"When we're out in the real world you're not allowed to slow down!"</p><p>"But we're not in the real world yet!"</p><p>"Fine." I take a fast stop and stand back up.</p><p>Adora gasps for air and plops on her butt. I sit down next to her and look around. "Look, Adora! Shadow Weaver's room is open again!"</p><p>"You know what happened last time, Catra!" Adora says still out of breath</p><p>"We'll be fine. We won't get caught this time."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm sure." I stand up and extend my hand out, "C'mon."</p><p>She takes my hand and I pull her up. We cautiously make our way into Shadow Weaver's room.</p><p>I look at the huge crystal, "Look, Adora, it's so pretty and huge."</p><p>She nods her head and I reach out to touch it.</p><p>"Catra!" Adora whisper yells and grabs my wrist, "What are you doing!"</p><p>I shake her hand off, "It's not like it's going to do anything."</p><p>"That doesn't mean you should touch it."</p><p>I mock her voice, "That doesn't mean you should touch it, blah blah blah, I'll be fine."</p><p>I touch the shiny surface and it jolts a small bit of electricity through my body.</p><p>"See I'm fine- agnhhh." Electricity envelopes me fully and I feel what feels like needles under my skin</p><p>I hear Shadow Weaver's familiar voice, "I thought you would've learned your lesson after last time... Adora out!"</p><p>"No! Shadow Weaver it's my fault!"</p><p>Shadow Weaver faces Adora, "No it isn't, my sweet Adora, you've never done anything wrong." She looks back at me, "However, Catra, has been a terrible influence since she's got here, she never learns her lesson and she's been infecting you with her behaviour... Go now Adora."</p><p>"Aahguhh!" The feeling gets worse to the point where I start feeling tears come down.</p><p>Adora looks at me but then back at Shadow Weaver,"No! I won't leave without Catra!"</p><p>"See now, you're being much more disobedient now... I think I'll have to get rid of Catra."</p><p>I can see the tears well up in Adora's eyes, "No! She's my best friend! You can't do that!"</p><p>"But I can, Adora... if she's messing with your development, I can get rid of her, now go!"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>Adora's P.O.V</p><p>Shadow Weaver leaves Catra fully enveloped in the red lightning, "Can't you see! Catra's in pain! Stop it Shadow Weaver!"</p><p>Shadow Weaver brings Catra up higher and flings her into the wall.</p><p>"CATRA!" I shriek and run to her. </p><p>I hear her raspy breathing stop, "Catra?" I shake her body, I feel hot tears rush down my face and hit Catra's clothes, "Catra!? No no no.. Catra, wake up!" </p><p>I look to Shadow Weaver,"W-WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?!"</p><p>I feel Shadow Weaver get close behind me, "This is what happens to children who don't listen."</p><p>I hug Catra's body tightly and let my tears flow, "C-catra, please don't leave me, we promised we'd be friends forever, w-we can't be f-friends if you're g-gone." </p><p>I rock back and forth with her in my arms for what seems like hours.</p><p>"Let go Adora." Shadow Weaver's voice rings in my ears.</p><p>"NO! YOU KILLED HER! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, I TOLD YOU IT WAS MY FAULT!" I bury my face into Catra's shoulder.</p><p>I feel Shadow Weaver's hand on my shoulder, "You only think it's your fault but it IS Catra's fault."</p><p>I shift away from her hand, still hugging Catra, "No.. It was MY fault."</p><p>Shadow Weaver forcibly pulls me away from Catra, but I manage to pull away and get back to holding Catra, "Stop being so disobedient! Why do you think this happened to Catra! Do you wanna be like her!"</p><p>"NO, GO AWAY! LEAVE US ALONE!" I scream still crying but even louder now.</p><p>"You will learn, Adora." Shadow Weaver's footsteps recede.</p><p>"Catra, p-please just wake up." I go back to rocking and petting her head, "You've gotta be okay, c'mon wake up, if you wake up I'll sneak you all the grey bars you want, I-I'll pet you more. I, um will brush your hair instead of letting Shadow Weaver do it, I know that's why you don't like your hair getting brushed. I'll do anything, just please, wake up."</p><p>"A-anything?"</p><p>"Catra!?" I jump back slightly to see Catra slowly opening her eyes.</p><p>"Hey, Adora." She coughs lightly.</p><p>"You're okay!"</p><p>"Yeah, I am." She looks at her shirt, "Adora you soaked my shirt."</p><p>"Can you blame me? I thought you were dead."</p><p>Catra brings her hand up to wipe away my tears, "Well I'm very much alive now."</p><p>I give her a hug before getting up to pull her onto my back, "We've gotta go before Shadow Weaver comes back."</p><p>I cautiously look outside the room to see if Shadow Weaver was around. I quickly walk to a close by vent and push her in, "We'll stay here until you're better."</p><p>"Okay... Adora?" I tilt my head still looking at her, "Thank you for staying with me."</p><p>"We'll always be together, Catra."</p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>I wrap my arms around her, "Of course, I promise, dummy."</p><p>"Catra, let's crawl up to our secret place, you go first."</p><p>"Okay." She crawls in front of me and I watch her tail swish back and forth.</p><p>~smol time skip~</p><p>We make it to the small 4 way vent parting that is a lot bigger than the one vent. Catra lays on the previously placed pillow and blanket we put down. I follow close behind, "let's sleep here for now."</p><p>"But they might wonder where we are and we both know Lonnie might tell."</p><p>"It'll be fine, Catra, I promise..." I pull Catra close to me and wrap my arms around her. "We're safe here, Shadow Weaver can't fit here."</p><p>"Okay, Adora..." Catra says lightly before snuggling closer to me and quickly falling asleep, purring.</p><p>"I'll keep you safe, Catra, I'll never let that happen to you again, never again. I'm sorry, I couldn't help you today. I'll protect you if Shadow Weaver does that again."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>